Queen family
The Queen family is a prominent, family that primarily lives in Star City. They did all live in the Queen Mansion, and the family co-owned Queen Consolidated. They are possibly the most powerful family in Star City; however, due to Moira's involvement with the Undertaking, the family lost most, if not all of their influence in Star City. The Queen family's reputation had been repaired to the point where Moira ran for mayor. The Queen family lost control of Queen Consolidated (now Palmer Technologies). Nyssa al Ghul and Felicity Smoak respectively became new members through their marriage to Oliver. Later Oliver learns that he has a son named William Clayton with Samantha Clayton. Typhuss James Kira, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane and Chloe Sullivan are members of the Queen family becauase Oliver was once married to Chloe. Known family members Earth-Prime *Robert Queen (Moira's husband, Oliver and Emiko's father, Thea's adoptive father, and William and Mia's grandfather; deceased) *Moira Queen (Robert's wife, Oliver and Thea's mother, and William and Mia's grandmother; deceased) *Oliver Queen (Moira and Robert's son, Emiko's paternal half-brother, Thea's maternal half-brother, William and Mia’s father and Felicity's husband, Typhuss's, Lois's and Lucy's cousin-in-law and Chloe's ex-husband) *Emiko Adachi (Robert's daughter, Oliver's paternal half-sister, Thea's adoptive sister, and William and Mia's aunt; Typhuss's, Lois's, Lucy's and Chloe's cousin-in-law) *Thea Queen (Moira's daughter, Robert's adoptive daughter, Oliver's maternal half-sister, Emiko’s adoptive sister, and William and Mia's aunt, Typhuss's, Lois's, Lucy's and Chloe's cousin-in-law) *William Clayton (Oliver's son, Felicity's step-son, Robert and Moira's grandson, Mia’s paternal half-brother, Emiko and Thea's nephew and Walter's ex-step-grandson) *Mia Smoak (Oliver and Felicity's daughter, William's paternal half-sister, Robert and Moira's granddaughter, and Emiko and Thea's niece) *Felicity Smoak (Oliver's wife, Mia's mother, and William's step-mother, Typhuss's, Lois's and Lucy's cousin-in-law) *Walter Steele (Moira's ex-husband, Oliver and Thea's ex-step-father and William's ex-step-grandfather) *Nyssa al Ghul (Oliver's legally invalid ex-wife) *Typhuss James Kira (Oliver's, Felicity's and Thea's cousin-in-law) *Chloe Sullivan (Oliver's ex-wife; Thea's and Felicity's cousin-in-law) *Lois Lane (Oliver's, Felicity's and Thea's cousin-in-law) *Lucy Lane (Oliver's, Felicity's and Thea's cousin-in-law) *Jonathan Sullivan-Queen (Oliver's son, Felicity's step-son) Earth-2 *Robert Queen (Moira's ex-husband, Oliver and Thea's father; status unknown) *Moira Queen (Robert's ex-wife, Oliver and Thea's mother, Malcolm's wife, Tommy's step-mother; deceased) *Oliver Queen (Robert and Moira's son and Thea's brother; deceased) *Thea Queen (Robert and Moira's daughter, Oliver's sister, Malcolm's step-daughter, Tommy's step-sister; deceased) *Malcolm Merlyn (Tommy's father, Thea's step-father, Moira's husband; status unknown) *Tommy Merlyn (Malcolm's son, Thea's step-brother, Moira's step-son; deceased) Earth-16 *Oliver Queen (Oliver's Earth-16 doppelgänger) Earth-X *Oliver (Kara's husband; deceased) *Kara (Oliver's wife; deceased) Trivia *Earth-1 **Each member of this family (except Mia) was affected by Malcolm Merlyn; ***Malcolm tried to kill Robert and Oliver Queen by sabotaging the Queen's Gambit. ***Malcolm threatened Moira Queen in his plans by threatening her family. ***Malcolm kidnapped Walter and held him hostage for months. ***Malcolm drugged Thea into killing Sara Lance and she learned that Malcolm was responsible. ***Nyssa lost Sara when Malcolm used Thea to kill her. ***Malcolm kidnapped William Clayton and handed him over to Damien Darhk. ***Malcolm has endangered Felicity's life on multiple occasions. ***Malcolm has endangered Typhuss's life on multiple occasions. **Although Thea is a Queen by name, she is not a Queen by blood; as Robert was not her biological father. **Although Typhuss is a Queen by name, he is not a Queen by blood, Oliver was once married to his cousin Chloe Sullivan. **Although Emiko was not a Queen by name, she was a Queen by blood; as Robert was her biological father. **Although William and Mia are not Queens by name, they are Queens by blood; as Oliver is their biological father. Earth-2 *Every member of the Queen family is either dead or presumed dead. Earth-X *Kara is the only non-human member of the Queen family.